


it's just a joke

by sleepystar123



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Choking, Dirty Jokes, Intoxication, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystar123/pseuds/sleepystar123
Summary: it's just a joke. clearly. we're all laughing. you were laughing too. you're so dramatic. stop being such a baby. do you want me to give you something to cry about? "sexual assault"? i'll show you sexual assault.or, in which vik attempts to confront harry on his actions, and ends up regretting he ever said anything at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> right, guys, this is going to be darker than anything i've ever written, or anything i probably will write. i don't plan on things of this nature becoming a regular topic in my works. 
> 
> clearly, this will contain very sensitive subject matter. please read carefully.
> 
> and please know, i don't think of the lads in this way. i could NEVER see any of them doing this to one another. it's just a work of fiction. something i wanted to write about, and i needed characters, so i chose the lads. it has nothing to do with them or who they are.
> 
> with all that being said, enjoy, i guess

vik didn't know harry was drinking when he showed up at the lad's flat. had he known that, he would've never showed up to begin with. 

but maybe he should've never came over, anyway.

as vik stood pressed against the wall, pinned there by one of harry's hands around his neck, and the other down his pants, he couldn't stop thinking about how fucking stupid he is. the whole idea was idiotic to begin with, but if he had called beforehand, like a decent person, he would've been able to tell harry was intoxicated, and could've stopped this from ever happening. 

vik felt like it was all his fault. not that there was anything new, there. somehow, he always ended up feeling like things were all his fault. 

harry is talking to him. saying something, but vik can't make it out. he can hear his voice, low and slow, by his ear, but all he can register is what he said earlier. harry's words are playing over and over again, like a tape, stuck on repeat in vik's head. " _'sexual assault?' what a joke. i'll show you sexual assault"._

his throat felt thick as he thought back to before. what harry used to do is nothing compared to what he's doing now. how could vik ever think it was bad? compared to this, it _is_ a joke. right now, he would gladly take it, every day, rather than be in this situation a minute longer. 

vik can't remember when it first started. harry's always had a perverted sense of humor, and he's always been a confident person. and it's not like the sidemen hadn't acted 'gay' towards each other before, either. so it didn't really strike anyone as shocking when harry first grabbed vik's ass. as a joke, of course. harry laughed and the rest of the sidemen laughed and vik laughed along, because what was he meant to do? take it seriously? it's just a joke. clearly.

but then he did it again. and again. and then he started reaching for vik's crotch. always through his jeans. never for more than a second. always around all their friends, so harry could laugh and they could laugh and vik could pretend he didn't want to cry as he laughed along. it got to the point where anytime harry reached for vik, or stuck his hand out towards vik at all, vik would flinch away. instantly back away and cover himself. vik never let harry walk behind him. but, hey, it's funny, right? it's just a joke, right? 

that's what all the guys thought. 

vik couldn't describe how uncomfortable it made him. he  _hated_ it. and he  _hated_ that they all found it funny. he expressed, on numerous occasions, how uncomfortable it made him. he never bothered to hide how uncomfortable he was when harry did it. but ha-fucking-ha, right? just a joke, right? harry's got a girlfriend, and they're all friends, and it's just his sense of humor. don't take it so seriously. 

but then harry took it a step further. 

vik didn't know where harry ever got the idea to do this. he didn't understand how any part of his brain could come up with such a thing, and justify it as a joke. but one day, all the lads sat gathered in the sidemen house. vik couldn't even remember what they all had been doing. he just remembered harry straddling him. he remembered harry wrapping his arms around him, and putting his face close to vik's ear, and making disgusting noises. moaning, and moving his hips, and even the memory made him feel dirty but it's nothing compared to what harry's hands are doing to him now.

he fought back the tears as vik remembered. all his fucking friends laughing at harry doing that. harry himself laughing as vik yelled "no" and "stop". vik remembered desperately trying to push harry off him. he remembered trying to wiggle out of his arms. trying to get himself out from under harry. every time harry did it, vik never liked it. he never said he liked it, he never asked for it. but everyone was laughing, so vik laughed pathetically along, and laughing means it's okay, right? vik said no and he fought against harry but he was fucking laughing as he did it, so that means it's fine, right? 

so many times, vik thought about saying something. he thought about pulling harry to the side and seriously telling him he didn't like it. but he always worried he was being too dramatic, or sensitive. that was where he went wrong. he should have said something. but harry was laughing and his mates were laughing and it's not like harry ever pushed it further, or went under his clothes, so it clearly isn't that serious? it's obviously all just in fun, right? vik is just a baby.

but after months and months of this, he couldn't handle it any longer. and that's why vik had come over to harry's flat today. he was finally going to tell him that he really didn't like what harry did to him, and that it was wrong, and he wanted harry to stop. 

which would end up being the absolute worst decision of vik's life.

vik is snapped out of his mind, into the even worse reality, when he feels harry go beyond his boxers. vik's eyes snap open, his breath becoming even quicker as he once again tries to fight his way out of harry's grasp. but harry's fingers tighten around vik's neck, and the rest of vik's body freezes as his hands shoot up, desperately grabbing at harry's hand.

"if i were you, i wouldn't fight this," harry warns. though his words are sinister, a sick smirk crosses his lips.

"please, harry, please stop," vik gasps, feeling the tears he had been so desperately fighting stream down his face. he's scared. he's so scared. vik has never felt fear like this before in his life.

"'please, harry, please stop'," harry mocks, laughing, though his grip loosens noticeably. "do you see now, how big of a baby you are? you're pathetic. i was just playing around before. it was  _funny_. but no one's laughing now, are they?"

vik never wanted this. he just wanted harry to stop touching him, and to stop sitting on him, and for the love of god he wanted those noises to stop. that was all he wanted. but maybe that was asking too much. maybe he should've just taken it.

"are you listening to me?" harry's fingers tighten once again, and vik focuses on harry's eyes, dark and narrow.

"harry-" vik chokes out, gripping at the hand around his neck once again.

before harry can do anything more, the door to harry's flat opens, and he instantly releases vik. his hand is out of vik's pants so quick, he wonders if it was ever even there to begin with. as vik falls to the floor, and tobi walks into the flat, vik wishes a hole would open up and swallow him. 

"vik, mate, what's wrong?!" tobi slams the door shut as he rushes over to the smaller lad, collapsed on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"yeah, vik, what's wrong?" harry mocks him, giggling drunkenly.

"oi, harry, you're drunk? it's only the early afternoon." tobi looks at harry briefly, before kneeling beside vik. "what the hell was going on before i came in?" he looks between vik and harry, confused and concerned.

"nothing," vik coughs out. he lifts his head and straightens his back, re positioning himself so he's sat against the wall.

"it doesn't look like nothing," tobi comments, frowning at the panicked look on vik's face. it's pretty obvious something was going down.

"it was nothing. we, uh, we were, um, just-just messing around." vik feels like he's going to throw up. he glances over at harry, who's smirking at him. almost daring him to say something to tobi. daring vik to say it was something serious. 

"are you sure?" tobi presses. he isn't buying this for a second.

"yeah, yeah." vik pushes himself to his feet, shaking slightly. he needs to get out of here. he needs to be anywhere but here.

"it was just a joke, wasn't it, vik?" harry slurs, laughing.

right.

of course.

it was just a joke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sexual assault and harassment are very serious things. if you have gone through something like that, please, don't keep it to yourself. you are not alone.  
> here are some websites that allow you to freely talk to someone about what has happened, as well as places you can read more about things like this, and some sites to help give you tips on how to cope.
> 
> talk to someone:  
> 1-800-656-4673 (national sexual assault hotline)  
> https://hotline.rainn.org/online/terms-of-service.jsp (this website is specifically for sexual assault/harassment/etc)  
> https://www.7cups.com/BrowseListeners/ (not specifically for sexual assault/harassment/etc but still a place to talk)  
> http://www.crisistextline.org/textline/?gclid=CN3sqqq2rdMCFdC3wAodia0FQA (this is a link to a phone number you can text if you want to talk to someone 1 on 1 but aren't comfortable talking on the phone)  
> https://www.iprevail.com/chat_landing (again, not specifically for sexual assault/harassment/etc but still a place to talk)
> 
> information:  
> *definitions:   
> http://www.joyfulheartfoundation.org/learn/sexual-assault-and-rape?gclid=CL7H1fy2rdMCFc22wAod5iwFRg  
> https://www.eeoc.gov/laws/types/sexual_harassment.cfm  
> http://www.un.org/womenwatch/osagi/pdf/whatissh.pdf  
> https://sapac.umich.edu/article/63  
> http://criminal-law.freeadvice.com/criminal-law/violent_crimes/sexual_offenses_rape.htm  
> http://www.healthyplace.com/abuse/rape/what-is-rape-was-i-raped/
> 
> *how to cope:  
> http://satchawaii.com/get-help-what-to-do-dealing-with-trauma.aspx  
> https://www.rainn.org/recovering-sexual-violence  
> http://www.amglaw.com/Sexual-Harassment_PC/Coping-with-Sexual-4-Sexual-Harassment_PC.shtml  
> https://www.soundvision.com/article/15-tips-for-victims-on-how-to-deal-with-sexual-assault-abuse-and-harassment-in-the-west  
> http://www.healthyplace.com/abuse/rape/rape-recovery-how-do-i-get-over-being-raped/  
> https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/recovering-from-rape-and-sexual-trauma.htm


End file.
